


a sweet tooth for the soul

by stringsinmelody



Series: småfolk [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, light abo undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsinmelody/pseuds/stringsinmelody
Summary: "It was Halloween night, and although it might not be considered a traditional holiday in Norway to an older demographic, its popularity had been increasing through the years. Isak remembers holding Jonas’ hand while walking down the street, plastic sword clanking against his body."A medley of Halloweens in the Valtersen-Bech Næsheim family.





	a sweet tooth for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off series inspired by [Alex's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky) lovely [ABO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218/chapters/25191522) verse.
> 
> I know Halloween isn't really celebrated in Norway, but I hope you guys still enjoy this not very spooky oneshot (and a glimpse of kiddo Julian).

Isak was swiping through his social media, annoyance settling low on his stomach. 

It was Halloween night, and although it might not be considered a traditional holiday in Norway to an older demographic, its popularity had been increasing through the years. Isak remembers holding Jonas’ hand while walking down the street, plastic sword clanking against his body. 

The thrill of hiding his candy in his wardrobe, eating a new piece everyday, until the bag was just a skeleton of wrappers. It was never an annual experience, but Isak enjoyed it nonetheless.

Now he was pregnant, and his friends were out there having fun, dressed up and getting hammered, without him.

“Baby, I made you some vanilla caramel cupcakes,” Even exclaimed, walking into the living room with a tray of them in his hands, “I even piped some strawberry jam inside them, the way you like.”

He placed them in the coffee table, and pecked Isak's cheek before sitting down on the couch.

Another picture popped up on the screen. This time it was Magnus, white and black paint smudged all over his face, clearly drunk from the way his eyes were glazed over.

“Do you want one?” Even asked, pointing to the tray. His alpha was very happy, always was whenever he made one of Isak's favorite foods. 

Even prided himself in his culinary skills, and his alpha was much less shameless about it.

“No.” Isak snapped, irritation seeping into his voice.

Even frowned and shifted closer. “Are you comfortable? Do you want a foot massage?”

Isak moved his feet away from Even’s roaming hands on instinct, and immediately grimaced. He hated being moody, especially towards his mate, who was always so thoughtful and caring towards him, even more so now that he's with child. 

He tried to tamper down his omega, to cut the vines of his annoyance before they became too difficult to control. “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Even cupped Isak's cheeks with his hands, “you can tell me if something's bothering you, ok.”

And maybe he didn't want to dress up and get hammered, but the longer he spent pregnant, the more distant he felt he was becoming towards his friends. Maybe that was the reason he was feeling so cranky.

Isak took a deep breath, his omega winding down. “It's just – everyone's out there having a good time and I'm here. My friends are having fun. Almost like they've forgotten about me.”

“Aw, baby,” Even murmured, wiping a stray tear away from Isak's cheek, “I'm sure they miss you loads as well. You just saw them last week remember? Plus, we’ll have our own mini-Halloween when baby girl comes out. We’ll dress her up in cute costumes and show her off to everyone, show off the beautiful baby we've made.” 

He pecked Isak's nose, before pressing their foreheads together. “Does that sound like a plan?”

Isak gave Even a wet smile, leaning forward to give him a deep kiss. “I love you.”

“Do you want that cupcake now?” Even gave Isak a knowing smile, and placed a cupcake on Isak's hand after Isak gave him a shy nod in response.

Isak took a couple bites, allowing the warmth of the strawberry jam to sink into his taste buds before he cleared his throat, looking up at Even.

“Even?” He shifted on the couch, taking the last bite of his third cupcake, licking jam from his fingers. “I'd really love that foot massage.”

Even beamed, placing Isak's feet in his lap and lifting one foot towards his face, kissing his ankle. 

“Anything for you darling.”

+

Their first Halloween as a family was pretty uneventful. 

Millie was a little over a year old, and although they had planned to go trick or treating up in the suburbs on the outskirts of Oslo, they'd abandoned that plan once they got a hint that Millie might be coming down with a cold.

Well, Isak got the hint, ever the vigilant mother hen. She'd woken up with her tummy extra warm and her cheeks suspiciously pink. 

They had still dressed her up of course, wanting to take pictures of their baby girl to show off on social media (and to their mothers).

Being the only ones in their group of friends with a baby, Isak and Even didn't have much of a choice then to stay at home.

Right now Millie was wadding about, helping Isak stack blocks in a pyramid and squealing in delight whenever they ‘accidentally’ came tumbling down.

“Could you grab that one for me please,” Isak pleaded, and smiled when she crouched down to pick up the block, her little pink bunny tail sticking out. 

She stood up calculatingly slow, not wanting to fall over, clutching the block to her chest.

“Dada,” She held the block in front of Isak, and observed the way he placed it on top of another block, clapping when he scooted back. She was getting better at keeping her balance, but still fell sometimes whenever she walked too fast.

“Yay!” Isak clapped along with her, until she got bored and went to go pick up another block.

The clanking of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen. Even was making dinner, roasted potatoes with pan seared steak, one of his specialties. Isak was hungry, and just the smell of herbs in the air was making his stomach grumble with more fervor.

Millie came walking towards him, the final block in her tiny hands, and presented it to Isak. 

“Dada.” Her face was a caricature of pure unadulterated excitement. She knew what was coming next, as Isak positioned the block into place, the pyramid finally complete.

Isak scooted closer, pressing his face to his mouth and pretending to sneeze, throwing his body toward the blocks.

As they came crashing down, Millie began laughing, her baby cheeks flushing.

“Oh no!” Isak pretended to be sad, watching his daughter continue to laugh.

Millie came running towards Isak, sitting herself on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. He pressed a big wet kiss on her cheek, smoothing down her blonde hair. Her eyes were so blue, as blue as Even’s, and the thought made his omega fill with delight.

He gave her a couple more cuddles, until she started squirming in his lap, clearly bored.

She detached herself from his lap, walking over to the blocks and picking one up, then moving over to bring it to Isak, starting the process all over again.

+

They had been invited to a ‘child friendly’ Halloween party by one of Isak's coworkers, a beta woman with three children and, as they took in more of the house, an affinity for fake cobwebs and glitter. 

The entire house was filled was decorations that made it look straight out of a horror film. The stairwell had huge spiders hanging throughout, and there were a lot of glitter skulls and pumpkins decorating every corner, like a lot.

Millie was sitting on Even’s hip as they continued walked through the house. She had started out on her feet, but quickly became overwhelmed with her surroundings and asked to be carried.

“Hello, so glad you made it.” Brit greeted, giving them both a welcome hug.

“You must be Camilla,” She lightly touched the sparkly green tulle of Millie's dress, “are you a fairy?”

Millie nodded in disagreement, tucking her head into Even’s neck before whispering her response to Brit. “Tinker bell.”

“Oh,” Brit nodded in understandment, “well you make an adorable tink,” she reached down into the basket in her hand and pulled out a lollipop, handing it to Millie, “how old are you sweetheart?”

Even shifted Millie higher on his hip, and helped her outstretch her hand, holding up three fingers.

“Three? Wow, what a big girl you are.” Brit pinched Camilla’s cheek, giving her a soft smile before going about her way, greeting other guests that came through the door.

Millie's shyness slowly dissipated, and soon enough she was running around with the rest of the kids, hair falling from her bun in little wisps across her face. 

Brit had made a lot of nice food for the party, many science themed, including an ‘adult drink’ served in glasses shaped like test tubes, with a candy eyeball inside.

Candies were everywhere in sight, and Isak couldn't help but sneak some into Millie’s basket (for himself).

They knew it was time to go when Millie started getting cranky, throwing a fit when Even wouldn't let her go across the street to a girl’s house, and later full out bawling when a little boy accidentally pushed her and knocked her into a potted plant.

+

“There’s so much candy!” Camilla exclaimed, sitting down on the table and admiring the pile of treats.

They'd spent a good two hours trick or treating, driving up to the suburbs, wanting to come back home before the sun went down.

Millie had loved it. She'd chosen to dress up as robin hook this year, after Even had bought her a book about him for her birthday. 

Julian had spent most of that time in his cot, suckling on his binky, a thick heavy blanket keeping him warm and toasty from the cold. 

By now, they were back home, and had decided to order pizza for dinner. They were waiting for it to arrive since Even had only ordered it less than five minutes ago.

Even was helping Millie inspect the candy, making sure it was all safe for consumption. They had agreed to monitor her intake of candy, only allowing her a couple of pieces a week. 

She was bouncing on her feet when she came skipping towards Isak, red and yellow wrapper in her hand. 

After opening the wrapper, she sat down next to Isak, who was bouncing Julian on his knee. His pup was extremely content, tummy full of milk and fresh nappy on. He looked adorable in a giraffe onesie. It was white and had brown spots, with ears and ossicones stitched into the hood. 

“Can I give him a piece of my _kvikk lunsj_?” Millie asked, breaking off a piece of chocolate and holding it in her hand.

“Not the whole thing ok. He's still too small to eat the crunchy bit,” Isak scrapped a piece of the chocolate off the bar with his pointer finger and placed said finger into his pup’s mouth. Julian started sucking the chocolate off Isak's finger, clearly enjoying the flavor not very familiar to his baby taste buds. 

“Thank you for sharing your chocolate with your baby brother sweetheart.” Isak brushed some hair behind Millie’s ear as she gave him a full toothed smile.

“Jules! Jules!” Millie pressed her lips together, then blew air between them, making them vibrate and create a buzzing sound.

Julian giggled, flapping his hands and kicking his tiny feet. 

This was one of Camilla’s new favorite activities, making Julian giggle uncontrollably. She'd do it at the breakfast table, after school during Julian's tummy time, or before bedtime.

Millie went back into action when Julian had gone back to sucking Isak's finger, drool running down his chin. 

“Jules! Julian!” She blew air through her lips, making the buzzing sound again, and Julian erupted into a fit of giggles.

Julian was laughing hysterically, falling into sudden laughter every time Millie made that noise with her mouth, his soft cheeks turning pink.

“Is that funny my little _sjiraff_?” Isak cooed, feeling Julian shake in his hands from how hard he was laughing.

The front door quickly shut, before Even’s voice boomed down the hall.

“Pizza’s here!”

+

“Pew pew pew.” Julian said, as he held a small toy gun in his hand, pointing it at Even.

Even let out a sharp gasp, clutching his hands to his chest, slowly falling to the floor. “You've wounded me!”

Julian giggled as he stepped closer to Even. 

“Pew pew.”

“Help!” Even rasped, outstretching his hand and pointing it at Isak, who was walking into the room, a small pair of cowboy boots in his hands.

Julian plonked himself on Even’s chest, laughing when Even let out a fake pained gasp. “Pappa you're funny.”

Isak chuckled watching his boys, his omega humming with happiness. “Is your Pappa being silly?”

“Very silly.” Julian agreed, as Even poked his fingers into his son’s sides, causing Julian to explode into a fit of laughter.

“Ok mister,” Isak declared, walking over to them and sitting on the couch, patting the empty space next to him, “time to put on your cowboy boots.”

He quickly extracted himself from Even’s hold and sat beside Isak, placing his small socked feet in his father's lap. 

“Thank you Dada.” Julian beamed, giving Isak a quick hug, the familiar aroma of blossoming flowers a welcome scent to Isak's senses.

Millie came bounding down the stairs, dressed in garbs of brown and taupe fabric wrapped around her body, sturdy brown boots on her feet. Her long blonde hair was arranged in an intricate cluster of clear elastics, bobby pins, and hairspray called a faux hawk; something Even had spent a week perfecting by watching hair tutorials online.

As they were heading out the door, Isak arranged Julian's hat on his head, handing him his basket, before he held his sister’s hand, walking out into the car.

“The force is with me!” Millie yelled, moving her lightsaber in front of her, making sure to not hit her baby brother.

“Me too Millie?” Julian inquired, swinging the woven basket in his hand.

Millie gave him a thoughtful expression, before turning back to the street and yelling at the top of her lungs. “The force is with us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> What would preggo Isak dress up as for Halloween?
> 
> *kvikk lunsj (quick lunch): Norwegian equivalent to kit kat bars  
> *sjiraff: giraffe
> 
> Millie's first two costumes: [(1)](https://pin.it/ez5Mils) [(2)](https://pin.it/AKJAulQ)
> 
> Julian first costume: [(1)](https://pin.it/xxJegRN)
> 
> His second costume is basically Woody from ToyStory.


End file.
